Dog (Oblivion)
Dogs are animals which can be either aggressive or passive depending on their owner or the actions of the player. They can often be found with bandits, marauders, or in Skyrim, owned by NPC's. They will howl if they find a dead body. They're not the biggest threat to a traveler as they have no resistances, yet also have no weaknesses. They also don't drop any kind of significant loot. They will normally bark if any intruders enter the house they live in, and in the cases of Luna and Daisy they will attack anyone who has their sword drawn. Occasionally, a hostile dog can be found in the Imperial City Sewers. In Skyrim, a dog can be bought from Markrath stables (located in the western region) for 500 gold. General stats Drops * Minor Loot (such as dog meat) Strengths * Can feast on human corpses for a 50% damage buff for 60 seconds (5 minute cooldown) Weaknesses * Not as fast as other animals (Speed 13) Damage types * Physical * Possibility of getting Witbane Disease (10%) Soul level Petty (150) Dogs in Cyrodiil * Bailey - Rimalus Bruiant's House in Chorrol. * Charlotte - Salomon Geonette's House in the Imperial City Temple District. * Crazed Dog - Anvil Lighthouse Basement as part of the Dark Brotherhood quest Following a Lead. * Daisy - Ganredhel's House in Cheydinhal. * Jake - Applewatch) * Kezune - Rimalus Bruiant's House in Chorrol. * Luna - Ganredhel's House in Cheydinhal. * Mojo - Anvil Fighters Guild Hall classed as assaulting a guild member if attacked or killed. * Pumpkin - Rockmilk Cave * Rohssan's Dog - "A Fighting Chance" in Imperial City Market District. * Sakeepa's Dog - Sakeepa's House in Aleswell. Dogs in Skyrim Stray Dog * A stray dog can be found in the wild that will follow you, sit, and follow orders. The dog can also be told to return "home". * Stump - Stump is a common name for dogs in Skyrim, and mostly children own them. Frodnar in Riverwood owns a dog named Stump, but there are many others around Skyrim. Companion Dog * Meeko - A dog found in Meeko's Shack (or the crossroads leading to Meeko's Shack) who is waiting for his deceased owner to wake up. Meeko can be an animal companion in addition to a human companion. * Vigilance - A dog that can be purchased (500 gold) from the stables outside of Markarth. * AssMucher - a dog that munches your ass A Daedra's Best Friend *Barbas - A dog found outside of Falkreath. The quest started after taking with Lod, Falkreaths blacksmith, and then heading outside of town. Barbas is a talking dog that belongs to the Daedric Prince, Clavicus Vile. Other * There is also a dog called Clancy that does not appear in the game. This dog was most likely planned to be part of the Fighter's Guild Cheydinhal Branch like Mojo is to Anvil's Fighters Guild Branch. Category:Creatures Category:Oblivion: Creatures Category:Skyrim: Creatures